begin again
by Silent Sparrow
Summary: Shattered by the afghan war, heartbroken by his fiancée's betrayal and mourning his father's death. Can Ross Poldark begin again or is it too late? [modern AU] to finish soon
1. I : medicine

Begin Again Chapter 1- Medicine

_Pick it up, pick it all up._  
_And start again._  
_You've got a second chance, _  
_you could go home._  
_Escape it all._

Summary: Shattered the Afghan war, heartbroken by his fiancées betrayal and mourning his father's death. Can Ross Poldark begin again or is it too late?

_As of_ **28/04/15 **_this chapter has been edited and all spelling and grammar mistakes found have been corrected_

* * *

Cornwall seemed unchanged in the four years he had been away. The coastline was nearly the same as four years previously. Although Truro was different new shops now stood where the old once had however the Red Lion pub and the post office remained. The streets were no less noisy with people selling goods left right and centre but he did just happen to arrive on a Saturday.

The ride from the airport was bumpy to say the least it seems no one has bothered to fill in the numerous potholes that littered in the road; in fact they seemed to have grown in both number and size.

His phone beeped with a text message, it was from Dwight - _Your back! Want come and get drunk down at the Lion?_ He smiled, something never change.

He replied at a red light - _Can't mate gotta have dinner with the fam_

_That moody bunch well I wish you luck_ was the reply minutes later. He chuckled. He couldn't say he was looking forward to dinner.

He and Francis had hardly parted on good terms but let's hope that four years away had smoothened some of the cracks. And Elizabeth she was another matter entirely...

* * *

He arrived at Trenwith early. He was determined to be in the blasted house for as little time as possible. The house looked the same to Ross. Luckily his key to the front door still worked - Francis had yet to change the locks.

The interior was as modern, chic and tasteful as a man with a hell of a lot of money could buy - marble surfaces met the eyes with white walls and black futuristic furniture dotted around the room, but there were also funky Art Deco light fittings and cushions was shattered around, Ross couldn't help but admire his cousin Verity's handy work in the decor.

The house was silent apart from the distinctive noise of classical music coming speakers somewhere upstairs which Ross knew just had to be Verity. He tip toed up the stairs and into Verity's room whose door had been left wide open as usual. She sat with her easel in front, painting something grunge like, probably tumblr inspired and very dark.

"Isn't that a bit too modern for your tastes Verity?" he raised his eyebrow as a smirk formed on his lips.

She turned around looking surprised for a moment "Oh Ross your back thank God!" She rushed over pulling him into a fierce hug "I have missed you" She whispered softly, her voice wavering just the tiniest

"Don't you start crying on me now"

She leaned out the hug slightly "I am not crying Ross!" She stepped back and Ross managed to get a good look at her for the first time. Four years had aged her for the better. Her once short pixie cut had grown out into a messy bob and fringe. Her style was the same, a cardigan with a plain top and scarf on top or as he like to call it "urban girl in the country" which usually earned him a friendly shove and a scowl.

"Your watery eyes tell a different story" She smiled sadly.

"What is that you were painting. Can we call it art?" A smug grin on his face

"Yes it is art Ross and I have to complete for my class."

"You go to an art class!"

"It's a hobby and I get to meet nice like minded arty people. At the moment we are trying our hand at modern art."

"Oh so that is the reason this canvas looks like it is in distress" This did earn him a playful shrove

"Modern art is open to interpretation and appreciation of the art form neither of which you seem to have dear cousin"

"Excuse me Verity, but I do remember it was me who won the end of year art price three years in a row"

"Well none of us can naturally good as you, can I get any tips from the master of art!?"

"Well if you are asking I would say get rid of the black"

"That's nearly the entire painting Ross"

"Exactly my point V!"

"Meanie" She stuck her tongue out at him but before he could retort with a witty response they are interrupted by the sound of keys in the lock and the front door opening. Showtime he thought as he walked out of Verity's room and the stairs to face the crowd.

"Oh Ross I didn't realise you were back we were just visiting Aunt Agatha"

"Yes my fault Francis I forgot to text- been rather busy lately"

"Ah I as well Ross," The smile seemed genuine - four years can heal some wounds then.

"Ross!" came an all too familiar voice- _Lizzie._

"Elizabeth!" A smile spread across his face. She moved forward to hug him and his eye caught on the gem on her left hand, he pulled back and there was an awkward silence only broken by Francis.

"Yes Ross, you remember her, she was thinking you would forget" How could he forget about her "May I present my fiancée Lizzie but I guess you already guessed that" Another moment of silence only broken by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Well I must get the door, it should be the takeaway man" Verity smiled rushing to the door. "I hope you still like Chinese Ross?"

"Of course I do Verity!" and with that the conversation moved on.

* * *

Once they were all seated with these food and alcohol, the conversation flowed as if Ross had never left. Francis talked about his new business ventures, Verity of her design work and current also arty boyfriend Andy, Lizzie of her new job in a clothes shop and complaining about the ever more irritating manager. It felt almost like the old times- almost. Francis' arm lay almost constantly across the back of Lizzie's chair in a protective manner. After all the food was finished, they decided to play one of their favourite drinking game _Never have I ever_ with Francis promising to take Ross out to experience the nightlife of Cornwall because a lot can change in four years,bro. Ross was a little bit tipsy by the end. He ended carrying Verity up to her room, leaving her a note saying to_ lay off the booze for a little, while you make better art when sober. R_

11pm. He walked home along the high street accompanied by the acoustics of a nearby guitar, played ever so beautifully by an even prettier redhead seated by the town hall, he threw some coins in her guitar case, she mumbled a note of thanks, her misty green eyes staring up into his just for a moment before returning to her guitar and then he moved on.

* * *

Nightmares were worse that night then before. Now he was back home the fact that he would probably never re-enter the army played on his mind. The nightmares were no longer of home but of the friends he had lost in the battlefield, the comrades he had seen fall and the many scars that now littered his body. One thing was sure Ross Poldark was a changed man...

* * *

AN-_So I hope you enjoyed that and **please review** even if you don't have an account with what you want later or general comments and loveliness. This is loosely based off my sun and stars Rita's (aka princessofpoldark on tumblr) modern au with a little help plot wise from the lovely lady herself._

_I do have a vague plan of where this will go (if anywhere) and Demelza will be introduced in the next chapter (although there was a little hint here in this chapter. Can you find it!?)._

_Let's hope I did the characters justice._

_Please tell me what you think! (Also if there any spelling mistakes) Nothing you recognise belongs to me_

_SS xx_


	2. II : better

Begin Again Chapter 2- Better

_I've been alone for too long, I've been alone for too long_  
_Did you want me just to welcome you with open arms?_  
_Did you want me fall down at your feet falling for your charms?_

Mild language in this chapter.

_As of_ **28/05/15 **_this chapter has been edited and all spelling and grammar mistakes found, have been corrected_

* * *

Francis had kept his promise and no less then two nights later the two cousins accompanied by an already slightly tipsy Dwight and a sober Lizzie set off.

No sooner had they got into the Red Lion then Dwight was whisked away by one of the women at the bar most likely for a snog around the back. Hopefully Keren didn't find out.

Ross and Francis ordered their drinks while Lizzie went to the toilet and settled down at one of the tables in the corner.

Lizzie returned and sooner pulled Francis up to dance. Ross was alone, swirling his beer around slowly his eyes flitting across the room.

His eyes scanned around the pub taking in the tables packed with people, the dance floor which was filled with half drunk people sorta dancing (but also trying to down their drink so they could get the next one), and the singer. His eyes stopped on her.

Her fire coloured locks shone almost as bright and vibrant as fire itself. It's long curling waves falling down over her shoulders. A sparkle flashed across her misty blue eyes as they met his and a small smile formed on her face. He could have got lost in those eyes if it weren't for the beat of the drum.

The song she sung was upbeat with her gentle guitar strumming fitting nicely over the drum beat. She seemed like a natural with a guitar in hand that not even the numerous golden rings on her hands got in the way.

She moved around the stage with ease, her boots sounding lightly against the floor. She danced in the instrumental, her hair swishing from side to side would catch the light now and again, shining. All while her eyes seemed fixed on him, however she turned away quickly heading back to the microphone for the chorus.

_"Hey, I wanna get better!_

_I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face _  
_I wanna get better, better, better, better,_  
_I wanna get better_  
_I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change _  
_I wanna get better, better, better, better,_  
_I wanna get better"_

She smiled at the end of the verse, the sparkle twinkling in her eye throughout, and then the song ended. She walked off the stage into a back room with her guitar swinging at the hip.

Not long after she came out, her leather jacket was back on and a dog ran at her heels walking over to his table through the crowded maze.

"And who would you be moody beer drinker?"

He smiled "Moody beer drinker would be Poldark, Ross Poldark and you are?"

"Demelza Carne" There was a slight cornish edge to her voice- _native then._

She sat down across from him signalling for the waiter. He came over only a few moments later- _she must be a regular._

"So Dem what is it this time would you like to drown your sorrows?"

"No sorrows tonight, Dennie just a cider please."

"Would you like me to put it on your tab?"

"What don't I get one free drink for being tonight's entertainment"

"Okay fine but you said that last night"

"Thank you soo much, you are the best!"

Not long later she returned to the table with her drink. She watched as Ross' eyes looked to the dog lying against the fireplace.

"Its okay Garrick ain't got no crawlers, anyway the manager lets me bring him in."

"He is rather beautiful" He smiled coughing slightly "I mean for a dog"

"Nah don't worry everyone says it, and I do my best to keep him clean and presentable" A moment of pride flickered across her eyes. "So Poldark why are you in the boring old town of Truro on this summer evening?"

"Well since you asked Carne I am here to rebuild my family's fortunes and home after my father's death" His hand trembled slightly. Her eyes flickered down to the trembling hand, before slowly placing her hand on his to still it.

"The tremors stop after a while like a earthquake has got to stop shaking the ground" her voice was soft and surprisingly gentle.

"How do you know?" His voice giving off a hint of vulnerability.

"Two of my brothers had it, turned them into shells of themselves for a while but they are fine now I think" Her voice broke slightly.

"I am sorry Demelza"

"Nah it's fine" Her voice regained its original tone "It was never really my burden to bare but I bared it for them" There are a soft cough behind them and two young teen girls appeared with what seemed to be posters and albums for Demelza to sign. She stood up.

"Gotta go and mingle but it was nice talking to you Poldark, Ross Poldark." A smile appeared on her lips,before she walked off and Ross returned to swirling his beer.

_It was never really my burden to bare but I bared it for them._

* * *

Ross exited the pub a few hours later without his friends, Dwight had been in the company of some woman and Ross knew not to disturb. It seemed that Lizzie and Francis had gone home before him. He walked towards his car but was turned toward the noise of a struggle and a dog barking, it was the redhead - _Demelza. _She stood with Garrick by her side facing against what seemed to be two probably drunk men. Her guitar lay on the floor but luckily out of harm's way

"Fuck off I said I wasn't going to give you my dog and I am not!"

Ross moved forward, " Now gentlemen I think it is time to go home don't you think" The two men turned to face him and he signalled to Demelza to get behind, he couldn't let her be hurt in the fight that was probably to come. She came forward standing behind him.

"And who do you think you are,mate!?" One of them said

"Poldark"

"Ooh a ancient name wouldn't scare me"

"I am glad but I think my fist might just hurt you more"

"You would never,mate"

"I would and I would also like it if you didn't call me mate because I am not one," The man went for a punch but Ross reacted quickly. _Army training was good for something then _he thought, punching the man firmly in the stomach. The man let out a groan and fell to the floor. The other seeing his friend face flat on the pavement made a run for it. _Good because his fist was hurting like hell. _

He turned his attention back to Demelza who stood wide eyed. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No I usually get the train back but the last one has most likely been and gone by now"

"Well I guess you will just have to come home with me" There was a look on her face- probably slight disgust, he couldn't tell "Not in that way _Demelza!"_

"Oh sorry" Her cheeks going slightly pink and he was sure it wasn't from the cold although that didn't help. "I hope you don't mind dog hair on your backseat!"

"I don't but get in the car before I change my mind" She laughed lightly, a sound like birdsong only softer, before grabbing her guitar off the floor and Garrick by his lead and getting in the car.

* * *

They drove in almost complete silence with only the noise of Radio 2 and Garrick's occasional snore from the backseat.

When they got to the house,it was pouring with rain so they quickly rushed inside. Ross quickly showed her to the nicest and liveable guest room before settling down in his own.

Tonight sure had been an eventful one but Demelza's words still played on the back of his mind as he lay in bed- _It was never really my burden to bare but I bared it for them._

* * *

**AN-**_So I hope you enjoyed that chapter and **please review** even if you don't have an account with what you want later or general comments and loveliness. _

_Thank you for all the reviews on the first as always my sun and stars Rita__. I hope you enjoyed Demelza's introduction and their little chat. There will be more action later on _

_Please tell me what you think! Also if there any spelling mistakes (and if anyone would like to beta that would be lovely) Nothing you recognise belongs to me_

_SS xx_

_Ps. the songs are Alone by Gabrielle Aplin and I Wanna Get Better by B_leachers


	3. III: speak

Begin Again Chapter 3- Speak

_Summer comes, winter fades_  
_Here we are just the same_  
_Don't need pressure, don't need change_  
_Let's not give the game away_

* * *

"Ah so sleeping beauty has awoken!" Demelza groaned, her clothes crumpled from the night before and her gorgeous fiery locks were messy. She stifled a yawn.

"Now I can't be the only one with a pounding head ache because I do remember you having more drinks then me"

"But then I was able to defend you and your honour!"

She sighed "I don't need saving" He raised his eyebrow slightly "Usually you just caught me on a bad night" _Not that Demelza needed a knight in shining armour and especially not Ross Poldark. She had to stop thinking about him. It could only end badly for one or even both of them_

"So would sleeping beauty like I don't know maybe some breakfast. We do cooked stuff but I would stick to the cereals because my cooking skills ain't good at this time in the morning hungover."

"See there you admitted it you are also hungover I am glad I wasn't the only one, you cook?

"For your information I am a very good cook Carne, in fact I would say I was better then you." She laughed

"How about we have that conversation after I have had some coffee and am semi-functioning person."

"Yeah the coffee machine is off to the left" He pointed to the machine that sat in the corner of the room.

"Yeah Poldark, I may be hungover but I am not blind. I can see!"

"I was just trying to help a lady and since I am helping a lady I ordered you a taxi. They should take you home after you have finished breakfast. I think they are just outside." He smirked.

She huffed then walked over the machine and after a few minutes of buzzing,the coffee was ready. She walked back over,cradling in the mug in her hands and sat down on one of the chairs opposite.

"So what you got for me?" Her eyes were bright and alert for a half hungover woman- the coffee seemed to have done wonders for her.

"While since you asked so nicely, we have cereal" He pointed to the cereal at the end of the table "Take your pick!" Her fiery eyes wandered on to the end of the table

"You eat coco pops?" She asked, wide eyed.

"No they are just here for when Jud and Prudie run out when their grandchildren are over." She raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Your not a very good liar Poldark! You do know that."

"That is the truth although I may have some myself as well."

"Well I am a coco pops girl so I think I might just have some of them"

"Be my guest!" He laughed as she almost launched herself into the box.

"Thanks" She filled her bowl with coco pops and also milk before tucking in. "So what is it the ancient family of Poldark do for a living nowadays days?"

"We farm,well we once to, my father taught me before I joined the army maybe he thought it would persuade me to stay." His voice faded off, his eyes wandering anywhere but her ocean blues. He cleared his eyes and refocused. " Anyway what do the Carnes do for a living nowadays?"

"Oh we mine, well my dad did mine. My brothers do god knows what, I hardly see them which is strange because we once to be so close. They were always my knights in shining armour. Myself, I sing and make music but my main passion is painting even though you can't make much money from either of them!" She huffed. "Anyway how can you farm all your land with just yourself?"

"Jud and Prudie used to lend a helping hand when my father was alive, he and my father were thick as thieves when they were young. Then they got older and stopped then my father died soon after - heart attack from overwork the doctors said. My mother Grace lives in a care home nearby. Completely fine just frail with old age." He smiled sadly.

His hand trembled slightly. Once again she lay free hand on his till it stopped trembling, whispering gently "Even an earthquake must stop." There was a softness in her eyes but not longer after it appear. Garrick interrupted barking from the corner. Her eyes moved away from him towards Garrick.

She then finished her coco pops getting up. "Well if you need any help you know on the farm then I would be happy since I don't really have a proper job" A small smile tugged across Ross' face.

"I will let you know,keep your eye on the newspaper." She smiled back before grabbing her bag and walking off to the taxi parked outside.

* * *

Ross Poldark kept his words. No later than two days an advertisement was placed in the newspaper for _Help needed by a poldark by a__ red haired farm help with a scruffy dog for general farming help and painting. Please call this number. _

Demelza smiled ringing the number not long after.

"Didn't think I would get your number under these circumstances, Poldark"

"Me neither Carne" His voice was firm but there was a light tone to it.

"So do I have a proper job now?"

"I think you just might Demelza" Her name rolled off his tongue like a lullaby sending small shivers down her spine. _She couldn't let him get to her. It would be messy. _"But make sure I don't see too many dog hair everywhere or puddles in weird places"

"Garrick is house trained and anyway where I go he goes."

"So be it, I will pick you up from the train station, nine sharp. Don't be late" With that he hung off the phone. A full smile on his face. One he had not do for a long time. Could this be the start of a new chapter?

* * *

_**AN- Please review. Love to you all!**_

_Currently in the midst of exams (and crying over Robin Hood but we don't talk about that) which was the reason for the break. Please forgive me! Also sorry for the tad bit mushy/odd ending just wanted to end it there. Any mistakes please tell me! I hope you enjoyed that and also thanks for all the reviews 3 and **1k+ views**._

_Song - _Please Don't Say You Love Me, Gabrielle Aplin

_Love as always to my sun and stars 3. Nothing you recognise is mine. _

_Till next time _

_SS xx_


	4. IIII : hazy

Begin Again Chapter 4: hazy

_Will you say to me when I'm gone?_  
_Your face has faded but lingers on_  
_Because light strikes a deal with each coming night_

* * *

The 9:00 from Illugan to Truro now arriving on platform 1 - the lady over the speakers said. Surprisingly the train was on time.

She had sent him a text confirming that she could come and a cheeky message afterward asking if anyone had snagged her spot because she had already booked the train ticket and do you know how they cost. She arrived on the platform, bright eyed with a large bag full of canvas - an artist like himself, he had found out. Two other bags lay on the ground beside her and Garrick wagging his tail with his lead in her hand.

"Any chance you could take them?" She smiled

"My pleasure Carne!" He picked up the bags slinging one of them over his shoulder "God what do you have in here?" he said when he felt just how heavy the bag was.

"Just my entire life and Garrick's, don't worry I gave you the heaviest one just in case you needed the workout"

"I do not need the workout" He murmured as they left the train station with Garrick trotting behind them and into the car.

A few weeks after settling in, doing in some farm work and Demelza spending the afternoon probably asleep in her room, Verity finally visited after arranging days previously with Ross over text and wanting to meet his "new redhead".

"This is my cousin Verity" He motioned towards her.

"Well bisexual cousin actually but I don't think people around here know what that means." Verity walked through the door in the early morning sunlight. There was a smile on her face, her eyes seeking out the redhead who she had been told about. Her eyes turned toward the sound of laughter and there she sat on the sofa her plait shirt loosely done up over a punky band top.

"They also don't know what to make of a redhead singer with some questionable fashion and lifestyle choices. I have heard so much about you"

"All good things I hope Ross! I hope he hasn't gone on and on like he does sometimes." She turned to Ross, her voice turned into a whisper "I need to talk to you Ross"

Sensing there was a private probably family matter to be discussed, Demelza coughed getting up off the sofa and straightening her shirt before heading slowly towards the kitchen. "So I'll just go and put the kettle on, Ross tea?" Her eyes met his.

"Ahh yes thank you, you can hopefully remember my order"

As soon as Demelza was out of earshot Verity smiled smugly to Ross, "So Ross have you added another notch to your bedpost, if you know what I mean!"

"Verity!" he felt slightly embarrassed "It's not like that with Demelza!" He said back in a harsh whisper.

"Summer jobs can turn long term Ross" She replied poking him playfully. He groaned

"Verity I wish you wouldn't be so invested in my love life" He hit her playfully.

"You are no fun Ross," Not long afterward Demelza came back in with the tea and Ross was thankful for the change of subject.

Verity stayed the rest of the afternoon without a mutter of displeasure from Demelza who usually hated guests. In fact she and Verity got on so well they seem to leave Ross out of loop for most of the conversation with him just putting in a few hushed remarks here and there reminding them he was still there. Had Ross left he suspected they wouldn't have really noticed his absence.

For most of the conversation he did tune out but did catch mentions of the girls' shared love of art although Demelza was the professional and Verity just the casual student. Verity also managed to recount some cringe worthy memories of her and Ross' time at school leaving out any mention of Lizzie- that was still a tough topic to touch upon. Demelza seemed to laugh the entire time her eyes meeting his, a few too many times for just friends - no he could not let this get too far. One or both of them would be hurt.

Ross looked up at the clock at what seemed hours later, by this time the alcohol had been pulled out and both girls seemed to be in the middle of some sorta odd drinking game.

"Verity don't you think, you should get going before it is too late and you are not too intoxicated!"

She looked up at the clock, exclaiming "Oh yes I better get going, Ross if you could just grab my coat. It has been lovely meeting Demelza and I hope to see some of your artwork soon!" Her words were slightly slurred but neither she nor Demelza looked that drunk.

"Yeah sure Verity can't wait; bring Andy along if you want to." The joy was evident on her face.

"Oh I don't she really appreciates the arts as much as I would and would most likely just sit there complaining wishing she was on a boat or something."

"Oh I truly understand my brothers were never really interested in it either so that makes two of us" Ross coughed lightly in the background. "Anyway I better be getting to bed, bye Verity" By bed, Demelza probably meant staying up for a few more hours painting and then sleep. Ross only knew this because if he couldn't sleep he would sometimes check up on her in the early hours and just casually remind her to switch off the fairy lights before she went to sleep. She would often laugh at his suggestion but by the time she did go to sleep and the lights were infact switched off.

Ross walked out the door with Verity's coat in hand before giving it to her before she reached the door. Ross could hear the creak of the staircase as Demelza went up to her room.

After putting her coat on, Verity touched Ross' arm to make him stop.

"Don't let the lines get hazy Ross. Define what she is to you" Verity murmured, her voice was slightly slurred with the alcohol but her eyes looked awake. She walked out the door before he could respond.

He lay in bed pondering on Verity's remark - Demelza was his what? He couldn't describe it; first she caused butterflies in the pit of his stomach from her light-hearted laughter with Verity. The next he was being moody with her and complaining about her work and not realising this was a summer job and she would have to do work, her harsh tones in reply filled him with annoyance. The next he was scolding himself when he saw her fallen face and she had rushed out of the room in a huff slamming the door behind her and out. Saying she was going for a walk to get away from it all, a cigarette in hand and a jacket over her shoulders. He would sometimes stay up worrying until he heard the sound of the front door closing and her whispering something that sounded like sorry through his door. More often than not he would whisper some nonsense back that she was forgiven even though he needed say it because she would really always be forgiven for him.

They were a pair of opposite and you know what happens with magnets. They attract and always collide.

* * *

**AN**\- _Please review. Love to you all!_

_I have finished my exams till next year and am now enjoying the summer sun which should explain the lack of an update. Wish me luck with my results!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and any mistakes tell me! _

_If I have updated this on the right day it should be on the premiere of Poldark season 1 in America so hello new American fan!_

_Song is Each Coming Night by Iron and Wine (and I really adore it)_

_Love as always to my sun and stars Rita. Nothing you recognise is mine._

_SS xx_


	5. V : stardust

Begin Again Chapter 5- Stardust

_But you can skyrocket away from me_  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy_  
_Far from here with more room to fly_  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

**AN- **first update in an age. Proper author note at the bottom. Today is my 17th birthday! (Not that is relevant but just saying) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

One thing worse than having dinner with family was having dinner with Ross' family. Estranged family to be exact. They met in the Red Lion as usual. Aunt Agatha complained all the way in the car - this seat is too lumpy, this car is too hot etc. but it was refreshing after days of icy coldness between Ross and Francis. Since Francis hardly approved of Ross' employment of Demelza and the dog that came with her they were not on the best of terms. However, it was the unspoken issue of Lizzie that really divided the cousins. Ross' sorta-ex-girlfriend-but-sorta-not-now-Francis'-girlfriend. This was not helped by the fact that Lizzie hadn't exactly told Francis about her and Ross' past relationship resulting in annoyance but mainly anger on Francis' part and nearly the breakdown of their relationship. Only some sweet talking from Lizzie and Verity had really saved them.

Relations at the meal were cold yet civil that was until the alcohol came out, helping to loosen more than a few tongues. Which is all good until it ends with a punch to the face for Ross and an aching fist for Francis.

The family departed in separate cars with Ross travelling with Verity and Andy just so Francis couldn't take a swing at him again while in his intoxicated state. Francis and Lizzie took Aunt Agatha home who had thoroughly enjoyed the night saying it was one of the most enjoyable family meals for years and asking if they would do it again next year.

In fact, Tonight had been the worse night since Ross' return.

Returning home the house was quiet,the fire had long gone out in the living room and most of the downstairs lights was switched off apart from the porch light, Ross smiled that was Demelza's doing of course. He considered throwing his coat across into the living room but thought it may make too much noise. Hanging it instead on the hanger next to Demelza's leather jacket.

He walked up the stairs slowly. There was a small light under Demelza's door - he needed to make sure she went to bed at a reasonable hour.

Nudging the door open, he wandered through the debris that was Demelza's room. Clothes and canvases seemed to litter the floor. Her easel sat at the side of the room, a half-finished painting of the shoreline upon it. There was a hazy smell which Ross swore smelt like cigarettes and acrylic paints with a hint of salt. Her window was open it's blind up.

Ross stepped across avoiding the mess on the floor as much as he could. The gentle cold night air met him as he arrived at the window and there she sat on the rooftop, a cardigan wrapped tight around her and a cigarette balanced between her index and middle finger. Her eyes were transfixed on the night sky above her.

"I thought you were cutting down Demelza" his voice interrupted the otherwise silent night air.

Her head whipped around to face him

"Oh, Ross I didn't see you there." She hastily dabbed the cigarette out on the ashtray next to her.

"You weren't thinking of jumping were you?" He asked. Even though they both knew there was very little height to fall by accident with the farm-roof being of a similar height and not to mention flat. (The likelihood of her falling and actually injuring herself was slim.)

He pulled himself up onto the roof and sat down next to her, an empty bottle clinching under his foot. She had obviously been on the liquor as well.

" Oh no, no jumping for me just coming out here clears me 'ead. The stars dancing in the sky and the moonlight beaming down what more you could want?"

"Some more drink and a non-dysfunctional family would nice" He smirked still awe of her imagination.

"Trouble with the family. That is one thing I can't fix, but I can-" she leaned over him pulling a bottle of whiskey from the drainpipe not far away. "Help with the drink" she waved it in front of his face. His eyes wandered from her hand to the bottle in question.

"If you are offering! Then I don't think I can resist."

"I wasn't offering, but you are gonna find a way to get some whatever I do"

"You know me all to well Carne" she smiled a shy smile in reply before leaning back against the roof.

"Don't try and sweet talk me into giving you all of the bottle, Poldark " Her voice was slightly slurred by drink and her usually light Cornish accent had thickened.

He leant in closer, nudging her slightly "Of course I would never think of it"

Demelza took a swig of the bottle before handing it over to Ross "Look I am watching, Poldark so do not play any tricks!" And so it continued. For two-ish hours he guessed. It felt like Time went slow when Ross was with Demelza like the earth was trying to give them as much time as possible. They moved closer and closer as it got colder and colder. Him pushing pieces of hair that had fallen down her forehead back up. Her head landing on his shoulder more than once after she had handed him the bottle.

Once their hand interlocked when passing the bottle. The spark of electricity between them seem to burn brighter than before. Sly smiles were on both of their faces. Eyes a mix of emotions. Ross made the first move (as always). Moving his free hand to push stray pieces of hair back it seemed at first but then running his thumb softly along her cheekbone. A question perhaps. A request more likely. She leaned in closer. Then it was a blur. They suddenly slammed into each other. Almost painfully. Almost. Like all the unspoken emotions were being let out in one moment. Ross' hand slid instinctually around her slim waist. The other cupping her face. Demelza's slid up into his hair, tangling at the back. The other gentler around his neck. She tasted of cinnamon and he of firewood. He had pulled her in closer until all the breaths they breathed intermingled. Ross pulled back first breathing heavily. Grabbing the bottle from the drainpipe and climbing off the roof. Only a few minutes later as he walked to his room he could hear the sound of the roof window being closed. Demelza had left the roof after all.

Not long after when Ross was taking off his shoes he heard shuffling at the door and there she was, bright-eyed through the door. "Poldark, I can't get my boots off" she mumbled. He sighed quietly before leaping up and rushing over, pulling her in.

"How could I resist someone like you" he mumbled back before pulling her in for another kiss, both of their hands trailing lightly under each other's shirts. There was a small bang as the bottle fell from the bed, but soon it was long forgotten.

How could he resist such temptation as her?

Waking up the next morning with an empty other side of the bed, a blasted headache, missed phone calls and texts but worse of all a note reading WELL DONE FOR MAKING ME JUST ANOTHER RUNG IN YOUR LADDER - D.

Double Shit.

He jumped out of bed rushing down the corridor to Demelza's room. Empty apart from a few large blank canvas and a few cans over the floor. Her wardrobe doors were open.

Triple shit. He resisted the urge to punch the wall and instead rang Verity.

"Hello?" She picked up the phone after the first ring sounding slightly sleepy

"V I need your help." His tone was urgent.

She sighed gently "What have you managed to ruin now?" He could hear some comment in the background most likely from Andy.

"Probably the only good thing left."

"Demelza?" She groaned "Jeez Ross you are unbelievable! What happened?"

"Well, we got up to some stuff last night not were-"

"Okayyy I don't need the details really. You slept together and then you royally messed it up"

"Not completely we did the first bit but then I woke up this morning you know hoping-"

"I get the picture spare me the details." She groaned again

"Right, but she wasn't here and then I came into her roo-"

"Bit creepy Ross" He coughed

"She is not here neither is the rest of her stuff just a note well done for making me another rung in your ladder."

"Shit. It wasn't like that was it?" He frowned slightly

"Noo V!"

"I mean you don't think she heard the joke the first time I came round!" There was silence on the other end.

"About me asking jokey whether she was another rung in your ladder. The kitchen might be close enough to hear I think"

"Vaguely"

"Would that of affected her?" He sounded puzzled

"Gosh Ross sometimes I forgot just how bad you are at analysing the woman mind or humans in general. Of course, it would have affected her more than you think. "

"Why would she still sleep with me then if she thought she would just be another rung in the ladder."

"Because she wanted you to disprove that and she was prob super attractive to you just like you are to her. Like bees to honey. "

"Firstly that sounds weird you calling me attractive-"

"Point taken"

"And secondly it's not like that with Demelza"

"Are you so blind? Every time you two are around each other, we can nearly feel the sparks coming off especially at the pub! It's kinda cute just how much kinder and softer you are when she is around." There was silence from Ross.

"Anyway let's stop talking about the two of you and find Demelza. Firstly is there anywhere she could have gone? Relatives, friends?"

"Jinny lives only a train ride away in Blackport, her own family are further away. "

"And what does that imply?" It felt like Verity was waiting it to click.

"She is most likely to have gone to Jinny's

"What are you doing here talking to me go get her Ross, you idiot!"

"Thanks, V"

"Shut up you idiot and get the girl" there was a chuckle on the end of the phone probably from Andy. Ross hung up, slipping his sneakers on and rushing down the stair before grabbing his coat and out the door.

Breakfast would have to wait he had more important things to do

Get the girl back.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE LOVELIES**

(Mildly long) **AN -**_ Sorry for the recent radio silence. Going on holiday to a country with not so amazing _wi-fi_ does annoying things to my writing/editing schedule but I have had a lot of time to write and draft the outline of the rest of this story and others lying on a sun bed/plane seat (meaning chapters should be coming out quickly for the foreseeable future YAY but don't quote me on that) _

_I have also started A-Levels sadly so updates will not be as frequent as before. Sorry in advance_

_So a _bit_ of a cliffhanger. #RomelzaDrama (finally)_

_Some of you may disagree with me making Demelza "a smoker" but it is the 21st _century_, not the 17th and I thought I would give her a modern realistic twist. I am sorry if you don't agree with _it_, but it's the way I envisioned her. I hope you like their first kiss and the rest. I didn't want to go into too much detail cuz that's not my sort writing (but I am amazed by people who write that stuff _soo_ well)_

_Love to you all, double love to all my reviewers! _Hopefully,_ you enjoyed it. Nothing is mine_

_Love as alway to my sun and stars the lovely Rita (a fellow _poldark_ writer and encourager/inspiration provider)_

_Please pop by and check out my other most recent _poldark_ fanfic "Rumour has it" and hopefully leave lovely reviews which will make me want to update faster!_

_Until next time_

_SS xx_


End file.
